<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo nuestro era conocernos by Tainicko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883305">Lo nuestro era conocernos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainicko/pseuds/Tainicko'>Tainicko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, stony - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Drama, F/M, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Slow Romance, Steggy - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Thorki - Freeform, leve ironstrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainicko/pseuds/Tainicko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peggy Carter &amp; Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Stephen Strange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Anthony Stark, bajo los cargos de alteración y desorden público, queda sentenciado a cien horas de servicio comunitario<br/>Las palabras del juez se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez desde que despertó esa mañana, la idea de recoger basura, limpiar alcantarillas y vaciar bacinicas le revolvía el estómago.<br/>“Es mejor que la cárcel”<br/>Le había dicho Pepper, pero él no estaba muy seguro, para él, ambas cosas eran igual de terribles.<br/>Ni el sol mismo se despertaba, la luz era tenue, la brisa fría, el roció adornaba el césped y más de una docena de persona somnolientas reunidas en una esquina del parque. Suspiro profundamente dándose ánimos para salir del auto y reunirse con el grupo que era inspeccionado por unos cuantos policías.<br/>Varios pares de ojos se centraron en el en cuanto bajo del auto, aun así, Tony no se inmuto, con la cabeza en alto se presentó ante el oficial a cargo de registrarlos y se colocó el horrendo chaleco naranja con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz.<br/>—Fórmese<br/>Le indico otro policía, Tony fue hacia el grupo de personas formadas en escuadra, parándose junto a quienes menos le parecieron delincuentes o maniáticos, un par de minutos después, uno de los p0olicias que había estado tan solo rondando el lugar se paró frente a la formación.<br/> —Buenos días a todos, soy el oficial Sam Wilson y estaré a cargo de este grupo<br/>primero quiero que quede claro que el servicio comunitario no es la salida fácil, ustedes tienen una deuda con la sociedad y van a pagarla con trabajo sin embargo aún pueden ir a la cárcel si así lo decido. <br/>Hubo unos pocos murmullos entre la multitud ante esas últimas palabras, Tony logró escuchar la incertidumbre y la incredulidad mezclada entre las personas, el personalmente quería creer que el tal Wilson no tenía permitido hacer eso, no quería ir a la cárcel, no podía ir a la cárcel tan solo sí para su mala suerte no le agradaba a su oficial custodio. <br/>—De los novatos espero total cooperación aún están a tiempo de corregir sus acciones, y para los reincidentes que esta ocasión son más de los que deberían les tengo buenas noticias, ustedes tendrán tratamiento especial, Nuestro capitán se hará cargo de ustedes personalmente. <br/>En cuanto dijo aquello las cabezas de todo el grupo se giraron a la misma dirección, de una de las patrullas una figura imponente salió, con gafas oscuras, uniforme inmaculado y el brillo de los primeros rayos del sol iluminando su rubio cabello, su expresión se mantuvo impasible mientras se acercaba al grupo y sin decir una palabra recibió unas hojas de las manos del presidente oficial Wilson, Tony imaginó que sería la lista de nombres de los reincidentes<br/>—Es una lástima ver tantos nombres conocidos, y la poca voluntad que tienen por redimirse y ser mejores a pesar de haber tenido una segunda, tercera y hasta quinta oportunidad en algunos casos <br/>Empezó hablar con firmeza y seriedad el capitán, aquellos a los que sus palabras iban dirigidas bajaron levemente la mirada como si estuvieran avergonzados o eso le parecía a Tony<br/>—Pará ustedes, que no supieron aprovechar estas oportunidades hemos creado un programa especial, no sólo trabajarán para pagar su deuda también entrenarán sus cuerpo y mente y desarrollarán disciplina, esta vez ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí sin saber convivir en sociedad y seguir las reglas, no tengo que decir sus nombres para que sepan que tienen quienes tienen que seguirme<br/>Concluyo el hombre y muchas personas se desprendieron del grupo para formarse frente a él<br/>—Lang, tú te quedas aquí<br/>Habló de repente el oficial Wilson a un hombre que se veía demasiado feliz para estar en ese lugar <br/>—Pero el Capitán dijo...<br/>—Vuelve a la formación<br/>Ordenó haciendo que la sonrisa del otro disminuyera ligeramente<br/>—Sí, oficial<br/>Respondió regresando a la formación, esta vez parándose junto a Tony<br/>—Ya que esta es la primera y esperemos última vez que están aquí, aclaremos las reglas<br/>Instruyó el oficial regresando a su posición de mando mientras que el otro grupo se alejaba <br/>—se presentaran en el lugar y a la hora que se les indique cada fin de semana sin excepción, si existe una razón de peso para faltar a su servicio ya sea médica o por calamidad domestica deberán traer su justificación notariada y aprobada por su juez de condena u oficial al mando, firmarán su asistencia al inicio y al final de cada turno pero les advierto que estas firmas no se harán válidas hasta el final de su condena y según mí criterio personal, tendrán media hora para descansar y comer al medio día, no se permiten llamadas personales, fotografías o vídeos, nada de peleas entre ustedes ni faltas de respeto tanto entre ustedes como con los demás guardias, los turnos serán de aproximada mente ocho horas<br/>Mientras hablaba uno de los policías empezó a repartir unos papeles con un número impreso <br/>—tenemos autorización para aplicar castigos físicos, sin embargo, si existe algún problema de uso excesivo o abuso de autoridad por parte de mis compañeros pueden hablar conmigo y se corregirá de inmediato, si no tienen preguntas podemos empezar<br/>Espero unos segundos a que alguien hablara, al concluir que no habría preguntas comenzó a repartir tareas. <br/>—Muy bien, comencemos, números de uno al seis: podrán el césped, números del siete al nueve pintara y cambiarán las bombillas de las farolas a lo largo de la pista de atletismo, números del ocho al doce vaciaran y lavaran los basureros, números del trece al quince recogerán basura. <br/>Tony reviso su número y suspiro, lavar basureros era justamente lo que no quería hacer. <br/>—No hay intercambios ni relevo en sus tareas, yo revisaré sus trabajos al final del día, pueden empezar. <br/>Concluyó el hombre haciendo un ademán con la mano para que el grupo se dispersara, Tony suspiro recibiendo un par de guantes viejos y una bolsa de basura junto con un cubo de agua, ya estaba bastante arrepentido de lo que hizo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A comparación de lo que esperaba, las primeras tres horas lavando basureros habían sido relativamente sencillas, hasta que uno de los policías que los vigilaban le había gritado qué era muy lento a comparación de sus compañeros que llevaban la mitad del trabajo hecho y Tony como todo buen ciudadano respetuoso de la ley había murmurando un par de insultos que para su mala suerte fueron claramente escuchados.</p><p>Gracias a eso estaba siendo castigado con limpiar los baños más repulsivos que en su vida había visto, junto al hombre sonriente más hablador que jamás había escuchado.</p><p>—no digo que el oficial Wilson sea un tirano, pero si muy injusto, yo solo decía la verdad, el capitán Rogers es la máxima autoridad aquí y a hacerme desobedecer una de sus órdenes se considera desacato, pero el oficial Wilson se lo toma todo personal, si alguien debía ser castigado debió ser él por desafiar a su superior</p><p>Se quejaba el hombre mientras se esforzaba en desatascar un retrete, Tony sólo lo escuchaba mientras limpiaba el espejo.</p><p>—Él cree que no lo sé, pero está ensañado conmigo siempre está: Lang, llegaste tarde diez segundos, harás tres horas extras hoy; Lang levantaste la voz, una semana más de castigo; Lang firmaste tu asistencia con tinta azul, tendrás que repetir el día enteró</p><p>Comentó haciendo una mala imitación de la voz del oficial. Hubo un momento de silencio donde el hombre tiro la cadena del inodoro y sonrió victorioso.</p><p>—Ya quedó, sabes amigo, solo porque soy una buena persona no he dicho nada, pero te aseguro que si vuelve a quitarme mi valioso tiempo lo acusare, no me merezco esta clase de trato, soy un hombre que cometió un error…bueno varios errores, pero trato de ser mejor persona, igual que tú…por cierto, soy Scott, ¿Cómo te llamas?</p><p>—Tony</p><p>Respondió con simpleza mirándolo por el reflejo del ahora limpio espejo, Scott se quitó los guantes de caucho y camino hacia Tony extendiendo su mano como saludo, el cual el castaño dudo un momento en aceptar.</p><p>—Un gusto, oye ¿te molesta si te pregunto por qué estás aquí?</p><p>—Una fiesta que se salió de control</p><p>Mintió el castaño apoyándose de espaldas al lavabo para finalmente ver de frente a Scott</p><p>—Eso no es mucho y por lo que veo pudiste haber pagado una fianza sin problemas</p><p>Comento Scott analizándolo de pies a cabeza lentamente, Tony se cruzó de brazos e irguiéndose tanto como podía miro desafiante al otro hombre.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres con eso?</p><p>—Tres zapatos de marca, ropa de diseñador y gafas originales, además no te interesa arruinar tu atuendo, o sea que esto es lo más barato que tienes en tu armario y si todo esto es lo más barato pujes no se debe ser un genio para saber que no es dinero lo que te falta, así que dime amigo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres un infiltrado o algo así?</p><p>—Escucha “amigo” no es tu problema si tengo o no dinero y no, no soy un infiltrado, tan solo quiero terminar de limpiar este lugar lo más rápido posible para regresar a casa</p><p>—¿Cómo se llama?</p><p>—¿Quién?</p><p>Pregunto Tony aferrándose a toda su paciencia, que en ese momento no era mucha</p><p>—La persona por la que haces esto, es la única explicación para que alguien como tu haga esto</p><p>—Solo…terminemos con esto</p><p>—Significa tanto así para ti ¿eh?</p><p>Tony rodo los ojos y esquivo a Scott para tomar una escoba y empezar a barrer, pero el otro hombre no parecía tener intención de dejarlo en paz, empezó a revolotear a su alrededor tratando de encontrar su mirada mientras seguía haciendo preguntas.</p><p>—¿Hombre o Mujer? ¿Trans? ¿Genero fluido? ¿Es de tu edad o tal vez mayor? ¿Es menor verdad? Sin ofender, pero tienes cara de Sugar daddy</p><p>Dándole una mala mirada le arrojo la escoba y volvió a esquivarlo para alcanzar el trapeador y empezar a trapear, aunque no hubiera terminado siquiera de barrer, Scott no se rindió y siguió detrás de él barriendo a la vez por donde el otro pasaba.</p><p>—No te enfades, solo tengo curiosidad, debemos conocernos mejor si seremos compañeros de castigo, si quieres te digo porque estoy aquí</p><p>—No me interesa</p><p>—Falsificación de documentos…reincidente, pero no fue del todo mi culpa, necesitaba empleo y no querían dármelo con mis antecedentes, te lo cuento para que no creas que soy un maniático o algo así</p><p>—Es algo tarde para eso</p><p>—Está bien ya entendí, no tienes que decirme nada hoy, tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos en especial por las horas extra que acabamos de ganarnos</p><p>Comento Scott señalando con la cabeza al oficial Wlison que se aproximaba y mirando con pena el suelo lleno de lodo y basura mojada</p><p>—Parece que la tarea les quedo difícil, ¿O tanto así le gusta limpiar, Señor Lang?</p><p>Menciono el oficial mirando con desdén al mencionado</p><p>—Apenas estamos empezando, Señor</p><p>—Llevan aquí una hora, lo que hacen es perder el tiempo para no trabajar, se quedaran tres horas más hoy, Señor Stark agradézcale a su compañero</p><p>Sentencio casi escupiendo las palabras y Tony pensó que Scott se equivocaba, ese hombre era realmente un tirano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba cansado, sudoroso y sucio, las dichosas horas que se habían ganado no eran lo que el imagino, en lugar de darles más trabajo o de supervisar que hicieran bien el que arruinaron, tuvieron que correr y hacer ejercicios.</p>
<p>Mientras manejaba de regreso a casa con los últimos rayos de sol en el horizonte y los músculos ligeramente acalambrados considero la idea de pagarle una buena propina al fiscal para retirar los cargos en su contra y no volver nunca más a ese lugar, tenía el dinero y las influencias, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, de algo debían servir.</p>
<p>Entró directamente al garaje de la mansión, suspirando pesadamente mientras estacionaba el auto, sus articulaciones parecieron crujir cuando salió del auto, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se ejercitó de esa manera, estaba seguro que le sería difícil levantarse por la mañana, arrastró sus pies hasta el ascensor, realmente no se sentía capaz de subir las escaleras en ese momento.</p>
<p>El ascensor se activó si necesidad de presionar algún botón y un <em>“Bienvenido a casa, Señor Stark “</em></p>
<p>Se escuchó dentro del cubículo mientras este subía, Tony bostezo en lugar de contestar, se sentía realmente agotado, finalmente el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron dándole pasó a una adorable escena; su querida Pepper sentada en el sofá con su pequeño Peter en su regazo, ambos atentos al rompecabezas en la mesa de centro hasta que se percataron de su presencia.</p>
<p>El pequeño castaño se deslizo del agarre de Pepper y corrió hacia él.</p>
<p>—¡Papi!</p>
<p>Grito saltando a los brazos de su padre quién olvidando cualquier tipo de cansancio o dolor lo atrapo y abrazó con fuerza</p>
<p>—Te extrañe mucho, bebé</p>
<p>Saludo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla del infante y sin soltarlo se acomodó junto a Pepper quien le sonrió con ternura y acarició con cuidado el cabello del pequeño aferrado al pecho de Tony.</p>
<p>—¿Qué tal tu primer día?</p>
<p>—Horrible, Pep, no quiero volver</p>
<p>—Debes hacerlo, Tony, hicimos un trato</p>
<p>—Si, pero ...</p>
<p>—Papi, hueles feo</p>
<p>Intervino Peter alejándose con una mueca, los adultos se sonrieron y con cuidado Tony lo bajo de sus piernas y se puso de pie</p>
<p>—Tienes razón, iré a darme una ducha, hablaremos de esto durante la cena</p>
<p>Informo besando la mejilla de la mujer antes de correr al piso de arriba, Pepper lo siguió con la mirada, negando con la cabeza</p>
<p>—¿Podemos pedir pizza?</p>
<p>Pidió Peter con una inocente sonrisa, apoyando sus manitas en las rodillas de la mujer</p>
<p>—No cariño, si hay comida, mejor ve y lávate las manos, yo calentare la cena</p>
<p>—Bueno</p>
<p>Dijo simplemente el pequeño dando un saltito para besar la mejilla contraria de Pepper y al igual que su padre correr escaleras arriba, el corazón de ella se entibio ante el gesto, esos dos eran muy parecidos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Para Steve, las mañanas eran su parte favorita del día, la brisa cosquilleando en su piel al correr, el cantar de las aves sin el molesto ruido de autos o personas ocultándolo, muy pocas casas encendían sus luces, el paisaje parecía salido de una postal .</p>
<p>Para la ciudad era muy temprano para empezar el día en domingo, para Steve era ya muy tarde, regreso a casa admirando como los primeros destellos de luz se pintaban sobre las nubes.</p>
<p>El silencio que lo recibió al entrar le informo que en casa tampoco había iniciado el día, dejo su botella sobre la mesa de centro en la sala y fue a la cocina a encender la cafetera, esperando que el café estaba listo para cuando saliera de la ducha.</p>
<p>Normalmente su rutina empezaba a las cinco de la mañana, pero desde que acepto trabajar con los de servicio comunitario tenía que despertar una hora antes ya pesar de estar acostumbrado a madrugar de vez en cuando como hoy despertaba ligeramente más tarde alterando toda su rutina, tal vez ni siquiera lograría beber esa taza de café.</p>
<p>Se ducho y vistió lo más rápido posible, revisando apenas de reojo el reloj en su mesa de noche, aún tenía diez minutos de ventaja, salió de la habitación y en cuatro largas zancadas estuvo nuevamente en la cocina.</p>
<p>—Buenos días, Steve</p>
<p>—Buenos días, ¿te desperté?</p>
<p>—No, pero debiste</p>
<p>Hablo la castaña apoyada en el mesón de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro</p>
<p>—No quería molestarte, estabas muy cansada anoche</p>
<p>—Pero te dije que tenía una reunión temprano</p>
<p>—Lo olvide</p>
<p>Murmuro Steve tomando una taza y sirviéndose café, la castaña suspiro a su lado y de la nevera saco una bolsa de papel</p>
<p>—Te prepare un almuerzo</p>
<p>—Gracias, ¿te espero para cenar?</p>
<p>Pregunto tomando la bolsa y bebiendo un largo sorbo, la mujer miro por la venta antes de contestar</p>
<p>—No, quedaron muchos pendientes en la oficina, llegare tarde</p>
<p>Steve hizo un ruido de afirmación mientras terminaba su café y le dio un rápido beso</p>
<p>—Me tengo que ir, que tengas buen día</p>
<p>—Tú también…Steve</p>
<p>Llamo antes de que este saliera de la cocina</p>
<p>—Si todo sale bien hoy, estaré libre toda la semana, podríamos planear algo</p>
<p>—Eso sería genial, te veré mañana entonces, cuídate</p>
<p>Deseo dándole una dulce sonrisa antes de salir de la cocina y de la casa, mientras subía a la patrulla trato de distraerse con la tarea de encender el auto, guardar la bolsa de comida y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad para evitar que su mente empezara a planear cosas, más de una vez habían hecho planes, que no habían podido ser cumplidos a causa de sus horarios de trabajo y simplemente no quería ilusionarse, por mucho que deseara pasar todo un día con su esposa las cosas parecían simplemente estar en su contra.</p>
<p>Encendió la radio y aunque no conocía las canciones que sonaban empezó a tararearlas, el viaje era casi de una hora, pero aun con el retraso que su reloj le había indicado en la mañana llego a tiempo al parque, apenas algunos de sus compañeros estaban presentes y casi ningún reo, pero no tardarían en aparecer, en especial su grupo a quienes instruyo debían presentarse ante el a las seis en punto de la mañana, bajo de la patrulla listo para empezar su trabajo cuando fue interceptado por un muy conocido reincidente.</p>
<p>—Capitán, buenos días, Capitán, necesito hablar con usted un momento</p>
<p>—Lang, buenos días, ¿Qué es esta vez?</p>
<p>Pregunto, aunque estaba bastante seguro de lo que el otro iba a decir</p>
<p>—Es sobre el oficial Wilson, Señor, está haciendo mal uso de su autoridad</p>
<p>—Ya hemos hablado de esto, solo tienes que hacer bien tu parte y no tendrá pretextos para molestarte</p>
<p>Contesto encaminándose al centro del parque dónde diviso a unos cuantos de su grupo siendo seguido por el otro hombre.</p>
<p>—Pero señor, sus exigencias son ridículas, los demás pueden tardar todo el día en terminar sus tareas, pero si yo no termino en una hora, sea lo que sea, me castiga</p>
<p>—De acuerdo, hablare con él, pero siempre cumplas con tu parte como es debido, hoy seré yo quien supervise tu trabajo y veremos quién tiene la razón </p>
<p>—Muchas gracias Capitán, hare mi mejor esfuerzo, los baños quedaran tan limpios que podrá almorzar en ellos</p>
<p>Dijo efusivamente Scott despidiéndose con un intento de saludo militar y regresando al grupo ya más considerable de reos que iban llegando, Steve sonrió forzadamente, siempre era la misma historia, entre Sam y Scott iban a sacarle canas verdes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al llegar el medio día, todos dejaron sus tareas de lado para almorzar, a excepción de unos cuantos oficiales que vigilaban el perímetro, Steve dio tan solo una vuelta por el parque para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden antes de sentarse en una banca vacía para comer, apenas abrió la bolsa de papel cuando uno de sus dolores de cabeza hizo aparición.</p><p>—Capitán, ¿le podemos hacer compañía?</p><p>Pregunto Scott acomodándose junto a él sin esperar respuesta siquiera </p><p>—Capitán</p><p>Saludo sencillamente el hombre que lo acompañaba, Steve dio un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta y regreso su atención a la comida tratando de ignorar la presencia de los otros dos.</p><p> —¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer? </p><p>—Si ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres?</p><p>Steve miro curioso hacia el par de castaños, Scott miraba con recelo la funda de moras deshidratadas que el otro le extendía.<br/>Scott apretó los labios y bajo ligeramente la mirada a su regazo.</p><p>—Creí que los millonarios comían mejor</p><p>—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer</p><p>—Comer es importante, espera ya se</p><p>Scott apretó los labios y bajo ligeramente la mirada a su regazo.</p><p>—Te daré la mitad de mi sándwich esta vez y el próximo sábado combinamos nuestros almuerzos, puedo traer pasas o maní</p><p>Y mientras el par hablaba de los tipos de frutos secos que mejor combinaban, Steve finalmente empezó a comer, pensando que la conversación era divertida, aunque él no estuviera incluido en esta.</p><p>—¿enserio te gusta la mantequilla de maní con jamón?</p><p>Pregunto Tony al dar el tercer mordisco al sándwich, Scott sonrió y negó con la cabeza tragando lo que tenía en la boca.</p><p>—No, pero lo hizo mi hija</p><p>—En ese caso, esta delicioso</p><p>—Debí advertírtelo, lo siento, si no quiere no tienes que comerlo</p><p>—Está bien, he comido cosas más raras</p><p>Contesto Tony dando otro mordisco tranquilamente</p><p>—¿Qué cosas? Apuesto a que te ganó</p><p>Tony sonrió de lado y miro por un instante los arboles recordando</p><p>—Arroz, con helado y salsa de tomate, todo batido en un solo tazón, Peter pensó que era un desayuno nutritivo</p><p>Los dos rieron a la par mientras Steve hacia una mueca de desagrado por suerte ya había terminado de comer.</p><p>—No está mal, pero una vez Cassie puso mermelada en los huevos tibios</p><p>—¿Qué edad tiene?</p><p>—Cuatro años once meses, ¿y tu hijo?</p><p>—Cumplió cuatro hace unas semanas </p><p>Y así empezaron una conversación sobre sus hijos que hizo sentir a Steve incómodo, se preparó para levantarse, pero Scott se percató y de inmediato le hablo.</p><p>—¿Usted tiene hijos Capitán?</p><p>—No</p><p>Fue todo lo que dijo, Tony se acomodó al filo de la banca para mirarlo bien y pregunto</p><p>—¿Está casado?</p><p>—Sí, lo estoy</p><p>—¿Y no piensan tener hijos?</p><p>—Mi vida personal no es asunto suyo </p><p>Respondió toscamente poniéndose de pie</p><p>—Y ya pónganse a trabajar</p><p>—Pero que carácter</p><p>Murmuro Tony a sus espaldas mientras el rubio se iba molesto </p><p>—Supongo que es reservado con su vida personal, igual que tú, pero al menos ya sé que tienes un hijo</p><p>—Y con eso ya hablé de mas, vamos aún quedan muchas mesas con chicles que despegar</p><p>—Creí que ya éramos amigos, hasta te di de mi comida</p><p>Se quejó Scott siguiendo a Tony para regresar al trabajo.</p><p>—Escuché rumores de un par de oficiales</p><p>Siguió hablando mientras Tony se ponía un par de guantes listo para continuar con el trabajo</p><p>—La próxima semana vamos hacer servicio en un parque de diversiones </p><p>—Aja</p><p>—Se me ocurrió que podríamos llevar a nuestros hijos para que se conozcan y sean amigos </p><p>—No gracias, vamos a estar demasiado ocupados como para vigilarlos </p><p>—Pero seria para cuando termine el turno, vamos, será divertido</p><p>Tony hizo una mueca y suspiro profundamente antes de contestar simplemente </p><p>—Solo por esta vez</p><p>—¿Eso es un sí?</p><p>Tony asintió con la cabeza, levemente contagiado del entusiasmo ajeno.<br/>Pero al llegar el fin de semana se alegró de no haberle comentado aquello a Peter o a Pepper, el correo de la fiscalía le indicaba que tenia que presentarse en un comedor comunitario para ayudar, tal parecía que los rumores que Scott escucho estaban equivocados.</p><p>—¿Crees que termines temprano hoy?</p><p>Pregunto Pepper después de comer un bocado de su desayuno</p><p>—Si por mi fuera, querida, solo firmaría y volvería a casa ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Hay mucho trabajo en la empresa hoy y no puedo llevar a Peter conmigo</p><p>—Claro que puedes, quisiera ver quien se atreve a cuestionar que mi pequeño este ahí</p><p>La mujer miro mal a Tony y miro de reojo al pequeño castaño que ya había terminado su cereal</p><p>—Cariño, ve por tu abrigo</p><p>Obedientemente y con algo de ayuda el niño bajo de la silla y salió del comedor, apenas hubo cruzado la puerta Pepper sentenció</p><p>—Lo llevare a una guardería </p><p>—Bien, que se quede en la guardería de la empresa</p><p>—Hablo de una de verdad, no una donde los niños están aleccionados para venerar y llevarse bien con él</p><p>—No, ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Peter no ira a ninguna guardería, es riesgoso</p><p>—Necesita socializar</p><p>—Para eso está el kínder, tiene muchos amigos ahí</p><p>—Si claro, amigos a los que solo puede ver en la escuela porque se la pasa todo el tiempo metido o en la empresa o en la casa </p><p>—Si eso te preocupa, tomaremos unas vacaciones cuando termine el servicio comunitario </p><p>Pepper se mordió la lengua para no gritarle cuando Peter regreso, con un abrigo en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro, Tony le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo mientras Pepper continúo hablando en el tono mas calmado que le era posible. </p><p> </p><p>—Se que te asusta, pero no estará pegado a mi falda ni aferrado a tus brazos toda la vida </p><p>—Le diré a Happy que te lleve a casa de tu padrino hoy ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>Le comento Tony al pequeño, tratando de ignorar la mirada de la mujer </p><p>—Bien, pasaremos por allí entonces, vamos Pet</p><p>El niño se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del hombre y tomo la mano de Pepper felizmente</p><p>—Por cierto, Tony, Happy dijo que, si lo vas a seguir tratando como niñera, espera un aumento el próximo mes, que tengas un buen día</p><p>La discusión, como cada vez que la tenían, le dejo un mal sabor de boca y le cambio totalmente el estado de ánimo.</p><p> </p><p>El trabajo esta vez era más sencillo, lo único que tenían que hacer era atender bien a las personas durante el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, ni siquiera tenían que cocinar, el trabajo más difícil al menos en su opinión era el de lavar los platos así que Steve solo podía esperar un buen trabajo de parte de todos. <br/>Pero para su frustración, antes de que pasara la primera docena de personas ya habían ocurrido tres accidentes causados por el mismo hombre; Primero había derramado una jarra de chocolate sobre una mesa arruinando todos los desayunos ya servidos en la misma, después en lugar de huevos cocidos había repartido huevos crudos y los mas reciente fue verlo mezclar las bandejas sucias con las recién lavadas.</p><p>Sam se había molestado mucho y busco su apoyo para sancionarlo, pero Steve no estaba del todo seguro de hacerlo, el hombre no parecía estar haciéndolo a propósito y se notaba que realmente se esforzaba por hacerlo bien, hasta parecía deprimirse con cada accidente que causaba.</p><p>—Tomate un descanso Stark</p><p>Lo único que se ocurrió fue apartarlo del lugar, para evitar seguir retrasando el trabajo de los demás.<br/>Tony accedió feliz y salió tras el rubio, realmente no estaba centrado ese día y si a causa de eso tendría que hacer horas extras, bueno no había remedio, realmente no tenia ganas ni de pensar en eso.</p><p>Se sentó sobre una caja vacía y se froto con la cara con las manos, debía olvidarse de su discusión con Pepper eso era asunto cerrado, Peter no iría una guardería y esa era su ultima palabra. </p><p>—Tampoco es la gran cosa</p><p>—¿Qué no lo es?</p><p>El castaño retiro las manos de su rostro, Steve estaba parado frente a el</p><p>—No quiero entrometerme, pero parece muy preocupado</p><p> —Solo son problemas domésticos, nada importante </p><p>—Dudo que no lo sea</p><p>El rubio levanto otra caja vacía y se sentó a su lado sonriéndole amablemente </p><p>—Sabe Stark, a veces es bueno desahogarse y que mejor que con un desconocido, puedo ser de ayuda </p><p>Tony lo miro con algo de duda, pero finalmente cedió no tenia nada que perder de todos modos, a grandes rasgos le explico la discusión que había tenido en la mañana y se sorprendió de la seriedad y atención que el rubio le ponía a sus palabras.</p><p>—Simplemente no creo que sea necesario, muchos niños pasan su vida sin ir a una guardería y les va bien, yo mismo nunca fui a una y…no yo no cuento como ejemplo, pero apuesto a que usted no fue a una ¿o sí?</p><p>—No nunca, pero fue por que mi madre temía por mi salud, era muy débil de niño</p><p>—Lo ve, ahora es un hombre sano, de familia y un importante policía, su madre no fue mala por no enviarlo a una de esas cosas </p><p>—A mi no me parece que usted sea un mal padre</p><p>—Claro que no, soy genial, es solo que…todos repiten tanto que Peter necesita o le falta tal cosa, que llego a creer que tienen razón</p><p>—Si algo es cierto es que un niño necesita socializar con otros y salir más, pero si tan impensable es la idea de una guardería, podrían considerar otra opción</p><p> —¿Cómo cuál?</p><p>—Tal vez una niñera, no solo para que lo cuide en casa, podría servir para llevarlo a citas de juegos al parque y esas cosas </p><p>—Una extraña, cuidando de mi bebé</p><p>—Bajo una cuidadosa selección podría funcionar</p><p>Tony analizo la idea en su cabeza repasando todos los pros y contras, no le convencía del todo, pero realmente era algo a considerar.</p><p>—Gracias Capitán</p><p>—Solo es una opinión, puede tomarse unos minutos, pero ayudara a lavar los platos del almuerzo</p><p>—Suena justo</p><p>Murmuro con la cabeza mucho más despejada.</p><p>Para tranquilidad de Steve, el resto de del día no hubo más incidentes, aunque Tony era lento lavando platos y la fila se retrasaba un poco por esto, pero todo termino bien y aunque terminaron algo tarde, el día había resultado exitoso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>